Deathstryke
:"Little, little pretty toys... Are you frightened? Do I scare you? YOU SHOULD BE SCARED! You are going to remember the name Deathstryke for the rest of your lives! That is if you're still alive after we play." :-Deathstryke The being known as Deathstryke was born Illyria Barathon on the planet Knydia in the Relkan Sector. She was captured by High Inquisitor Syanne Harkness during the start of the Imperial Occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth. Due to her aiding a Jinsai group on Knydia, Illyria was repeatedly tortured by Harkness, causing her mind to shatter. Harkness saw an opportuninty in this shattered being, turning her over, into the hands of an Imperial Intelligence Operative, Maxus Weyre. At the suggestion of Harkness, Weyre had an eccentric cybernetic surgeon named Pavel Horsk begin experimenting on Illyria. When Horsk was finished with his experiments, very little of the being known as Illyria Barathon was left. In it’s place was the deranged cyborg that became known as Deathstryke. History Early Life Illyria Barathon grew up on Knydia in the Minor House Barathon, in service to House Ossian of the Antrixian Landsting. She had a very normal, non-eventful life until the Imperial Occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth occurred. Later Life Illyria started out taking a passive role in the Antrixian Resistance during the start of the Imperial Occupation of her world. As time passed, she began to be more active, participating in night raids against Imperial targets and hiding Commonwealth fugitives from the Imperials. An Imperial raid by the Blood Hunters occurred one day on Knydia, in which Illyria was discovered to be hiding a Jinsai Fugitive. Illyria was taken into custody and brought to High Inquisitor Syanne Harkness. Harkness tried an assortment of interrogation and torture techniques on Illyria, attempting to gain any and all information the young woman may possess on the resistance in the sector. This went on for a period of six months before Harkness was satisfied with her results. Unfortunately for Illyria, she was left with a shattered mind and a broken and bruised body. Harkness turned Illyria over to the up-and-coming Leiutenant Maxus Weyre of Imperial Intelligence, suggesting that Weyre attempt to use her for some of the Empire’s SpecOps experiments. Weyre then, in turn, turned Illyria over to Dr. Pavel Horsk, a eccentric cybernetic surgeon, working with Imperial Intelligence. For 2 years, Illyria was kept on life support, in a comatose state, as Dr. Horsk experimented with grafts and implants on Illyria’s body. Eventually, Horsk was satisfied with his work and woke Illyria. Illyria had lost all sense of her identity while being comatosed for two years. Weyre then had Illyria, now known as Unit 8212, sent to Prakith where she underwent an additional year of training and flash programming before Weyre determined she was ready for service. Unit 8212 was returned to the Maridis Sector, where she was placed with High Inquisitor Harkness, not as a prisoner, but as a bodyguard this time. Harkness immediately took a liking to Unit 8212 when her abilities were demostrated on live captives. Harkness immediately renamed her “Lady Deathstryke”. Service to the Empire Harkness kept her new "pet" on a short leash initially, literally attaching a slave collar to Illyria, having her follow Syanne around. Harkness' overall treatment was far better than the tests, beatings and torture she had had to suffer previously. Illyria's shattered psyche began to form an unusual mother/daughter bond with Syanne, where Illyria started to veiw Harkness as her mother. Harkness used this to her advantage and fueled Illyria's perceptions. The twisted devotion Illyria formed cemeted her loyalty to Syanne. In the coming years, Illyria proved her loyalty by acting as guard and personal hunter for Harkness. By 3 BBY, Illyria/Deathstryke was commanding the Blood Hunter Stormtroopers along side Commander Cakara for Syanne, helping to hunt renegade resistance members and checking rumors of any appearances of persons of importance outside the Commonwealth. Appearance and Personality Deathstryke appeared as a slender female with discolored skin and eerie red eyes. Due to the various cybernetic implants throughout her body, Deathstryke’s skin had taken on a cyanotic appearance, especially around the implants in her head. The special armor she wore concealed the ports where her wrist blades extended from, but also provided nourishment for her dermal tissue, along with the ability for her to plug into an alcove to maintain her implants' power supply. Deathstryke was cruel. Cold and cunning, she retained a faint memory of great pain inflicted upon her. She chose to blame the galaxy at large for her pain and was constantly looking to take her pain out on others. Maniacal, Deathstryke loved to tease and toy with her targets before engaging in rage-filled attacks. She often reverted into a child-like state that was cruel and terrible, unable to have any empathy for others, especially for her victims. RPG D6 Stats Type: Cybernetic Assassin DEXTERITY 4D+2 Blaster 5D, Dodge 6D+2, Melee Combat 6D+2, Melee Combat: Wrist Blades 8D+2, Vehicle Blasters 5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien Species 5D, Languages 6D, Streetwise 5D+1, Survival 7D, Tactics: Ground Units 7D, Tactics: Blood Hunters 8D+1, Willpower 6D MECHANICAL 3D+2 Astrogation 6D, Repulsorlift Operations 6D+2, Sensors 7D, Space Transports 7D, Starship Gunnery 6D, Starship Shields 5D+2 PERCEPTION 4D+1 Command: Blood Hunters 8D, Con 6D+1, Search 7D, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 5D Brawling 7D+1, Brawling: Ustarak Martial Arts 9D+1, Climbing/Jumping 6D, Lifting 7D, Running 5D+2, Stamina 8D TECHNICAL 3D Bio-Reader 7D, Computer Programming/Repair 7D, Demolition 6D+1, First Aid 7D, Security 6D+2 Special Abilities: Carbon Reinforcement and Dermal Plating: Due to the carbon fibers grafted to her bones and woven into her muscle tissue and the dermal plating under her skin, Deathstryke receives +1D to resist all damage. Cybernetic Senses: With her extensive cybernetic implants, Deathstryke receives a +2D to her Perception rolls and +3D to Search and Tracking rolls. Mono-Filament Bio-readers: With her Bio-reader filaments, Deathstryke can link into ciruitry and attempt to gain access to computer and security systems. She can also then transmit data to another source up to 5 kilometers away. The Bioreaders give her a +2d to Security and Computer Programming/Repair. Her Bio-reader filaments are also capable of analyzing blood, especially for Midi-chlorian counts. Deathstryke can readily identify high counts after dipping her filiments in a victim's blood. Retractible Wrist Blades: Does STR+2D damage. Carcajou Ustarak Martial Arts: Deathstryke learned Ustarak Martial Arts through Flash memory programming while on Prakith, under the supervision of the Imperial Inquisitorius. As an Ustarak practioner, she may divide her skill dice pool and use up to half her skill dice to add to her damage roll. Maneuvers: Backbreaker, Escape Grapple, Feint, Haymaker, Headbutt, Improved Grapple, Joint Break, Knee Strike, Power Block, Reversal, Rolling Throw, Throw. Tooth & Claw Maneuvers: Claw Rake, Double Claw Rake, Leaping Rake. Story Factors: Insane: Deathstryke is insane and feels little to no remorse for any atrocities she commits. This is partily from her cybernetic implants and also due to the torture she received. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 18 Character Points: 21 Move: 11 Equipment: Secure/Encoded Comlink, Storm II Blaster Carbine Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Agents of the Empire